Kondo no Kyoga Gingka Sensei?
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Gingka Hagane is a student teacher in a class Masamune is in. The eleven year old boy has been ignoring Gingka until he 'accidentally' kissed his sensei. Gingka is now fearing about his reputation. Part 2 of 4 of Galaxy Nova. AU.


This is the part of the series Galaxy Nova, I know what you're thinking it's very different from the first one, but this series is for all the Ginga x Masamune. And I apologize for another slight pairing, I was just inspired by Pixiv art works. They had so much crack pairings.

Anyways, I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade

* * *

Title: Kyogo Kando no Gingka-Sensei?

Summary: Gingka Hagane is a student teacher in a class Masamune is in. The eleven year old boy has been ignoring Gingka until he 'accidentally' kissed his sensei. Gingka is now fearing about his reputation. Part 2 of 4 of Galaxy Nova. AU.

Rating: K+

Metal High school's faculty was a bit busy because there was an upcoming emergency meeting for all teachers excluding all the student teachers. Then a twenty three year old man entered the faculty. He has red spiky hair, slightly pale skin, a small white bandage on his nose. Wearing a white polo with small pocket, red tie , black slacks, white socks and black shoes.

He walked in holding a clearbook with various lesson plans, Then he happened to bump in to his friend and teacher in charge of him, Kenta.

"Hey, Gingka!" Kenta greeted his friend while holding a box of unused papers and previous records of some teachers reassigned.

"Hey Kenta, Hikaru-sensei wants to see you." Gingka said plainly.

"Oh. I see." Kenta smiled worriedly. "You see I have an upcoming class and I really need to dispose this before the incenerator is on."

"I got it!" Gingka hatched an idea. "How about I do it for you!"

"Really?"

"I don't mind and besides I was about to go home after I finish some paperwork."

"Thank you so much,Gingka!" Kenta thanked him as he gave Gingka the box of rubbish. "You're a real life saver!"

"Just leave it to me!"

*Outside the school*

Gingka was walking to the side of the building as he head towards for the incenerator. However, He has some things in his mind.

'It has been 10 days since I started the student teacher teaching course.' Gingka thought seriously. 'I have no problems with the students; In fact, they were all well behave. Except one particular student.'

'He was Masamune Kadoya, a grade 6 student. Average grade yet a very gifted in Physical Education, He's also seen around the always eating those orange pocky pretzel stick.' Gingka thought about a particular student that been bugging.

Masamune Kadoya was a normal grade 6 student, He always also pocky pretzel sticking out of his mouth everywhere in the school. But everytime he was greeted by Gingka, He would just ignore and go on to the class. 'But there was one time, I really don't understand. Everytime he hangs out with Chao Xin:a sophomore student. I saw them in the library while Masamune was doing his math homework and then he leaves angrily in the library, leaving Chao Xin unconscious with proctactors and pencils lodge in his head.' Gingka thought worriedly about the poor sophomore student.

"Masamune, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Hagane?"

Gingka's thought were interrupted as he heard two voices from the other side of the school. Then he saw with Masamune talking about something important with his boss, . He was at the tree trying to hide.

"I've red about the reports that you've been pummeling Chao Xin, is that true?" asked Mr. Hagane asked Masamune seriously.

Masamune's face began to heat up as he felt guilty about pummeling Chao Xin as he remembers something.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Chao Xin was walking around the library as he search some books for some report his working on. Then he saw Masamune scratching his head as he struggling with a difficult math problem._

_"Ahh! I don't get it!" The elementary student said in frustration._

_Chao Xin feels bad for him, Then he grabs a chair close to him and sat close to him._

_"What's the matter?"_

_Masamune turned his head around then he saw his friend Chao Xin "Hey, I just really don't get this math problem." He shows to the sophomore student the math problem._

_1. The man from the right side of the building that forms of an angle over 185 degrees and then the distance of the building between the man is 120 meters, What is the height of the building?_

_"Oh this problem..." Sophomore students knew the problem instantly because He already encounter this since he was his level. "You see you have to divide the..."_

_After 5 minutes of tutoring, Masamune finally understood as he finishes his math homework. "Thanks, Chao Xin." He raised his fist in victory as he finally understood it while Chao Xin is elbowing at the table with a smile on his face._

_"Hey Masamune."_

_"Yeah, Chao Xi-" He was caught off when Chao Xin cupped Masamune's cheeks then gave him kiss. Masamune's eyes were wide shot opened that he was being kissed by the most popular kid in school and the girl's choice. When the sophomore pulled away, Something happened._

_*3 minutes later*_

_"That is for kissing me, you Lolicon!" Masamune angrily leaves in the library while Chao Xin is still at the table unconscious due to lost of blood while pencils and protractors lodge in his head. Then his soul comes out of his body._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Yes." Masamune admitted the truth as he bowed his head in guilt.

"But, Why did you do it?"

"Because...Chao Xin kissed me."

"So, He's a lolicon?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to tell him that I'm interested with someone else, but he wouldn't listen."

Ryuusei raise an eyebrow hearing that his student has a crush in the school. "Really? Then who may be this lucky girl? Not that I'm questioning about it." He raise his hand trying to not interrogate him.

"I'm sure I can tell you, since you are the teacher that I trust the most." Masamune said plainly

While Gingka gulped in nervously. 'God! I better act now! ' Gingka thought panickly.

"Who is it, Masamune?" Mr. Hagane asked cheerfully

"Okay, It's Gin-"

Masamune was cut off when Gingka immediately bursts in. "Mr. Hagane, There's an emergency meeting in the teacher's lounge!" Gingka interrupted the conversation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GINGKA-SENSEI!" Masamune exclaimed angrily. "You just interrupted our conversation!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT, HAPPENS TO HAVE AN EMERGENCY MEETING TO ATTEND TO!" Gingka countered.

"Um guys?" Mr. Hagane sweat dropped

"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!"

"I CAN'T DO THAT BECAUSE I'M YOUR TEACHER!"

"WELL, A TEACHER MUST UNDERSTAND HIS STUDENT FOR THEM TO LEARN!"

"WHO GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LECTURE ME, MASAMUNE KADOYA?" Gingka and Masamune glared at each other angrily as lightning comes out of there eyes in focus.

"Enough. "Mr. Hagane's voice broke the boy's bickering. "You two are right. But Gingka do you have to fight with a 12 year old?" The teacher explained as he moved on to Masamune. "and Masamune, Gingka maybe a student teacher, but could you please give Gingka-kun some little respect okay?" He put his hand on the young boys head, slowly messing his hair at the same time reassuring the boy.

"Yes, Mr. Hagane." Masamune pouted that made the teacher chuckle.

The teacher raised as he face to the boys. "Okay, I'll leave you two now and apologized to each other while I ran to the meeting okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Hagane." The two boys said in unison.

"Good. I'll see you two later okay? And No fighting." Mr. Hagane waved the boys goodbye as he rushed to the meeting.

"Bye, Hagane-kun!" Gingka waved goodbye to his boss.

"Is he your friend?" Masamune asked sheepishly while arms folded.

Gingka smiled faintly. "Of course, He may be my boss, but we sometimes get to know each other when we have discussions." Gingka answered.

Masamune wasn't really happy about Gingka's answer. "I see..."

The wind slowly blows the trees around as the leaves slowly falls from the trees carrying where the wind as it pleases.

After the awkward silence, Masamune is getting uncomfortable. "I have to go, I have homework to do." He lied as he rushes away from the area.

"Wait, Masamune! Ahh!" Gingka rushed over then he tripped on the stone and followed by Masamune. The student fell on the top of his teacher and the he landed on the teacher's soft lips. Masamune's eyes were wide shot open seeing that he is kissing his teacher, He felt absolutely disgusted then he immediately pulled away as Gingka recovers from the fall.

"Ow..." Gingka rubs his head in pain then he forgot the pain when he saw Masamune blushing madly.

"Something wrong Masamune?" Gingka asked the student concernly

"I'm sorry..." Masamune immediately ran leaving Gingka alone.'I'm sorry that kiss you Gingka-sensei.' He thought as the tear slowly rolls on his cheeks.

Gingka watched the the student left, His eyes softened feeling bad for him. "Masamune...Are you okay?"

**END**

* * *

**Masamune: **Why did you kiss me?**  
**

**Chao Xin: **No reason.**  
**

**Joshua: **Then, why did I saw you kidnapping Masamune in a lap sack. And Yu and Kenta were the witness.**  
**

**Chao Xin: **Wha?**  
**

**Masamune: ***Dark Aura* Why...did...you do that?**  
**

**Chao Xin: ***Gulped in fear***  
**

**I'll continue the series if anyone reviews...Criticism and flames are fine but no bad words plzz. :D ;D  
**


End file.
